All For Your Memory
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: Just before Euphemia could commit genocide, Zero took the bullet, saving everyone in the special zone and reversing his Geass orders. Euphemia, now thought dead, must take up the identity of Zero in order to destroy the Britannian empire! (AU warning!) (Possible Yuri warning!) (Better than the description, I promise!)
1. To Save a Life

**Do I write too many stories?**

 **Yes**

 **Do I not update enough?**

 **Yes**

 **NM: YOLO!**

 **Lelouch: Exactly**

 **Also! Credit where credit is due, my friend (who will probably destroy us all one day) the hyena lord (not his actual name, derp) assisted a TON with this story. He doesn't have an account, I'm just giving him credit.**

 **AU (and possible yuri later on) WARNING!**

 **DON'T LIKE THE DON'T READ!**

 **FLAMES SHALL BE PUT INTO THE FLEJIA EXPLOSIONS!**

 **Disclaimer! I own the cover image! I drew it! Any use/ copying/ selling/ taking/ reproducing/ anything else you could think about doing with that freaking picture (without permission granted from me) is NOT authorized and I count it as stealing!**

 **Enjoy~!**

Euphemia stared at the scene unfolding before her.

"Go on soldiers, do your duty! Kill the Japanese, kill them all." She said in her usual, calm voice.

 _'No! I don't want to kill them! Please Lelouch, don't make me do it!'_ She pleaded in her thoughts, but her body didn't react. It was as if her body wasn't her own, being controlled by someone else.

 **"Kill all the Japanese."** His voice rang through her mind as she fought for control.

 _'Why that? Why did you have to say that?'_ She held the gun which she was supposed to shoot Lelouch with up. She aimed it at a defenseless woman.

 _'No! Please stop!'_ She shouted, but nothing happened. Her dainty fingers squeezed around the trigger, preparing to fire. It all happened so fast. She saw a flash of black, red, and purple out of the corner of her eye as she began to pull the trigger.

 **BANG!**

She fired the gun.

Time seemed to freeze as Euphemia felt control of her body return to her. She watched her older brother, the man with the world in his hands, fall to the ground.

He landed with a soft thud. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. She stared at the growing red spot in his side. A single tear fell down her face.

"No..." She mumbled.

 **"NO!"** She dropped the gun without a second thought and lept off the stage. She picked him up bridal style and began to run.

She ran past the guards.

She ran past her knight, Suzaku.

She ran out of the stadium and into the nearby forest.

She ran faster than she had ever run before, tears pouring down her face the whole time.

She laid him down on the ground, throwing off his fancy cape and helmet which most would kill to see under.

His purple eyes were in a daze, unable and unwilling to focus on anything. The hole in his side continued gushing blood.

"Lelouch, please, why? Why did this have to happen?" He held a shaky finger to her face, silencing the young princess. He opened his mouth to speak and coughed up quite a bit of blood. He held up Zero's mask with an unsteady grip.

"Do-don't...make...it...i-in...vai-vain..." He mumbled, but she still heard.

"It won't be! You'll be fine! You will keep astounding people with your miracles!" Tears continued to pour.

"I...I'm...sor-sorry...Nunnally...Euphie...fo-rgive...me..." He mumbled, giving his final breath. Euphemia picked up his hand.

"Lelouch, please, wake up! Don't leave! Nunnally needs you! Japan needs you!" She sobbed. "I need you." She began screaming, it didn't matter if anyone heard.

 _Elsewhere..._

Kallen sat in her _Guren_ looking at one of the screens. It was receiving live footage from the stadium.

 _"Kill the Japanese, kill them all."_ Euphemia declared. She pointed a gun at an innocent woman at the front of the crowd. Kallen couldn't believe her eyes. She watched as Zero ran up and took the bullet for the Japanese woman. Euphemia just stared blankly for a second before screaming, grabbing Zero, and running off. Kallen started the _Guren's_ motors and practically flew to the stadium to make sure the guards hadn't started a full on murder spree. She looked around before going in the same direction that Euphemia ran with Zero.

 _Please be alright! You haven't saved us yet!_

 **Amazing, am I right?  
CC: Not terrible**

 **NM: What's that supposed to mean?!**

 **Lelouch Ghost: From her, I think it's a compliment**

 **Did you like it?**

 **I hope you did.**

 **See you next time!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Death and Life

**Welcome back!**

 **Everyone: Groan**

 **CC: Shouldn't you update one of your other stories?**

 **NM: Um...no..?**

 **Everyone: Yes you should**

 **NM: :/**

 **Enjoy~!**

CC immediately started up the _Gawain_ and flew up.

Our connection was suddenly broken, he couldn't...could he?

She activated a thermal imaging camera to see where Euphemia ran off to. She saw two bodies in the woods, one warm and one cold. She flew over to them and quickly landed. Before she even left her knightmare, she knew that Lelouch was dead. A single tear fell down her face. She flew up so fast that the knightmare almost broke underneath the force of gravity. While flying, she opened up a communication channel to all nearby Black Knight knightmares.

"Attention all nearby Black Knights." She said into the microphone. She quietly sighed as another tear fell. "This is CC, I'm here to answer one question you all probably have." She sighed again. "Zero is dead." Before anyone could reply, she cut off the communication. Another tear fell. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, about to fly off, before noticing the _Guren_ and _Lancelot_ quickly approaching.

 _Elsewhere…_

Kallen quickly searched through the forest, looking for Zero and Euphemia.

"Dammit! Where'd he go?" She said as she finally saw heat in the _Guren's_ thermal imaging camera. She saw what looked like two people, but one of them was colder than they should've been. She was closing in on them when something slammed into the side of her knightmare. She straightened herself out and looked up to see the _Lancelot_. He didn't get the chance to touch the ground because she lept up and gripped the float unit. Before he could react, she crushed part of it and he fell to the ground.

"Kallen, what are you doing?" Suzaku shouted.

"I'm here to protect Zero, your little 'peaceful' princess decided to shoot him!" She said. Suzaku charged, aiming a gun at her. She fired her slash harken, breaking the gun in two. The two stopped drawing weapons and then fought hand to hand. Swipe after swipe, kick after kick, just trying to knock the other over and give them the killing blow. Little did either of them know, CC watched from above, waiting for the perfect shot. Finally, Suzaku stopped for a second, leaving him open. She fired the hadron cannon at him. He quickly dodged the shot, which exploded when it hit the ground setting nearby trees on fire. Kallen looked up when she saw the shot fired.

"Kallen, fall back. I'll protect Zero." CC said. Kallen looked at the small wreak before her and silently drove off.

 _Earlier…_

Euphemia sat with Lelouch for a while, just staring at him.

 _He's gone...how is this even possible?_

With all of his miracles, it was easy to forget that he was just as mortal as anyone else. Suddenly, a crashing sound rang out through the forest. She looked up to see two knightmares, Suzaku's and one of the black knight's, fighting. The pilots clearly knew each other. She watched as another knightmare get a bit closer to the two, it was the one Zero rode to the stadium on earlier, and it fired at Suzaku. The shots exploded when they hit their target.

"Suzaku!" She cried, but no one heard her. Fire spread all around her. She slipped on Zero's helmet and cape quickly, in case anyone could see her, and she picked up Lelouch's body and tried to run away from the fight. She felt like something was tugging on her, so she looked down and saw the bottom of her extravagant, and ruined, dress. She yanked on it until the entire bottom of it ripped off. Then, the black knightmare landed in front of her and opened up. She watched as the pilot lowered the entrance rope, gesturing for Euphemia to come in, so she did. When Euphie got into the knightmare she saw a green haired woman sitting in the front seat. The woman didn't even turn around before speaking.

"I felt our connection break and hoped it wasn't true, but he's dead, isn't he?" She asked before turning around, revealing tears falling down her face. Euphie pulled off the mask and slowly nodded, handing her Lelouch's body. She looked at it, before hugging it closely. She didn't stay that way for long, though. She set him down in the seat and went back to the controls. Euphie turned to leave the knightmare when the hatch shut. She turned around to see that they were flying. "I'm CC, and I believe you are Euphemia, correct?" Euphemia just looked at her. CC glanced at her. "What? If we're going to be accomplices then you deserve to at least know my name." Euphie sat in the seat behind her with Lelouch's body on her lap.

"What makes you say we're accomplices?" She asked.

"You're wearing the costume of Zero and someone has to take his place. I can help you along the way, but this is going to be something you decide to do on your own, so will you do it? Will you avenge Lelouch and become Zero?"

 _Elsewhere..._

Ohgi sat in his knightmare. Kallen charged around the stadium in the distance. Static rang out in the unit's speakers, showing that someone was contacting him.

"This is CC. I'm here to answer the question you all probably have." She paused. "Zero is dead." The communication was cut off at that. Ohgi watched as the knightmares around him all charged the stadium. He watched as thousands of Japanese ran away from what could've become a death trap. Britannian soldiers began going after the Black Knights and engaging in combat. The stadium was soon wreaked, filled with smashed chairs and burning flags of both Japan and Britannia. Ohgi was only grateful for the fact that the potential genocide of the Japanese was avoided, but at what cost?

 _Elsewhere..._

Nunnally sat in her room, listening to the broadcast on the radio. It had been cut off a while ago, but she kept thinking about what happened.

 _Did Euphie shoot Zero?_

She thought. What else could've happened? It was a while before she heard anything again. When she finally did, it sounded like a window opening. She turned to where the sound came from and moved closer towards it.

"Hello, who's there? Is that you, Sayoko?" She asked. Crying echoed throughout the room. Someone threw themselves onto Nunnally.

"I-I'm...so so-sorry..." She sobbed. Nunnally hugged her.

"Euphie..? What's going on?" CC looked at the blind girl.

 _She deserves to know..._

"Nunnally."

"Yes, CC?" CC paused.

"There's something you should know." Euphie got off her.

"It's about Lelouch." Euphie said.

"Did he do something dangerous again?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes, he did something very dangerous." CC paused. "You see, he's been doing risky things for quite a while now."

"What exactly did he do?" Euphie placed Lelouch's body in Nunnally's arms. At first she didn't know what to think, but after a few seconds she realized what was going on.

"No...it can't be..." She mumbled. "But how? How did this happen?!" She demanded. Euphemia held Nunnally's shaking hands.

"This may be hard to accept, but Lelouch was Zero...and something terrible happened today because of it..." She said. Nunnally gasped.

"That can't be true! Zero is a murderer! I know my brother! He would never kill someone!" She said. CC gently hugged her.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. He always said he did it to make a better world where you could be happy." Nunnally hugged his body even tighter.

"Please come back, I'll never be truly happy without you..." She sobbed. "Please..." Euphie watched her silently. She then looked at the helmet in her hands.

 _I can never go back now...this is my destiny...I first accepted Zero and now I shall become Zero._

"CC." She said, startling the immortal girl. "I've made up my mind." CC smirked.

"Good."

 _Elsewhere..._

Suzaku ran through the burning forest.

"Euphie! Euphie, where are you?!" He shouted. He noticed something pink catch his eye. He looked down and saw a large puddle of blood and a big section of pink (blood and dirt stained) cloth. It was torn, but it looked like it had been torn straight from Euphie's dress. He picked it up.

"No...she could've..." He mumbled. **"NO!"** He screamed as the flames tore through the area around him.

 **:)**

 **NM: Not my best...**

 **Euphie: I like it**

 **NM: Yah~!**

 **To the reviews~!**

 **CrysisWar1234: Here's more! Thanks for favoriting!**

 **Sleipnir34: (Sing songy voice) spoilers~! Also, yeah, it was pretty short...**

 **Republic (guest): I am working on making longer chapters...so yeah. And my friend gave me the idea, so yeah.**

 **Mysticinfluencer97: I can't wait to write Euphie as Zero~! (Fangirl squealing here)**

 **Lordban: My friend came up with the idea...writing at 11:30 at night, am I right?**

 **GoldenPiggy: (Sing songy voice) spoilers~!**

 **Thanks for reviewing!**

 **See you next time!**

 **Bye~!**

 ***Edit! Fixed the bold and italicized text, my phone got ride of them for some reason, so they're back!**


	3. Zero's Knight

**Hello there, fellow nerds.**

 **Fellow Nerds: Hello**

 **Euphemia: Bored?  
NM: (Groans) I thought college would have more...bang I guess…**

 **It's a bit late, but it's still here! Bit more boring than the other chapters, but it's necessary and I love writing stuff like this!**

 **Enjoy~!**

Euphemia held the mask in her hands. She looked at the purple one-way glass.

"I've decided, I'm going to take his place." CC smiled.

"I knew you would." Nunnally looked up in shock.

"Euphie, you're going to become Zero?" She asked sadly. Euphie frowned.

"Yes, someone has to finish what he started and he asked me to." CC then realized something.

"You're going to need some help. He was a tactical genius. We're going to need to find someone to help you." CC had just the person in mind when she said this.

"But who could help with something like that?" Euphie asked. CC pulled out a cell phone.

"Zero's knight."

"Wait a second, how are we going to explain this?" Nunnally asked. CC looked at her.

"Explain what?"

"Lelouch's death. People will notice that he's missing soon enough." She said. CC smirked.

"We can use his gambling habit to our advantage. We can say that he was crossing the street to play games with some noble and got caught up in the chaos at the Special Zone." Euphie frowned at the mentioned chaos.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." She said quietly. "I just wanted us all to be together and happy again." A single tear fell down her face. CC hugged her.

"It's alright, but you can't change the past. You can only affect the future." She said. Euphie nodded. CC was about to leave the room before she realized the one missing piece. "Euphemia, come outside with me for a minute, there's something you should know." Nunnally nodded.

"Go with her, I'll wait." She said. Euphie went with CC. The two sat at a table next to the clubhouse. CC looked at her.

"There's one more thing that no one knows about Zero besides me." She said, brushing away her bangs. Euphie stared at the strange bird-like tattoo on her forehead.

"What is it?"

"The power of the king, Geass." Before Euphie could react, CC grabbed her hand. The tattoo began glowing and Euphie's vision faded to white. She saw a swirl of colors and then white, with an image of CC, but it was completely black and white. Euphie looked down and saw that she looked the same. She saw explosions and images of war in the background.

" _What is this? Where are we?"_ CC shushed her.

" _Don't worry, this is a dream world. You'll find out more about it another time."_ She turned away. " _Now, I'm here to offer you the power of the king. I can give you what remains of Lelouch's power. I've never done anything like this before, so I don't know what all the side-effects are-"_ Euphie cut her off.

" _I'll do it!"_ She said. CC smiled.

" _Then, this is our contract. You will live like no other, you won't live as yourself anymore. You will live to avenge Zero and save Japan. Do you accept your new life?"_

" _Yes, I do."_ Then, a red glow emanated from CC's forehead.

" _The contract is complete!"_ Everything faded to white. Euphie opened her eyes and saw CC looking at her.

"Did it work?" Euphie asked. CC looked into Euphie's eyes. Her right eye was the same, but her left eye was now a violet color. It then flooded with a pink-red color and the mark of Geass appeared. She blinked and it disappeared, leaving her eye violet.

"Yes, it did." There was a moment of silence before CC opened up her phone. Euphie watched her select a number and put the phone up to her ear.

 _Elsewhere…_

Kallen was running through the stadium, destroying _Sutherlands._ Her phone began to right, so she set it to speaker phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Hello Kallen."_ It was CC's voice.

"Is what you said about Zero true?" She asked.

" _It's complicated, how fast can you get to Ashford Academy without being seen in a Knightmare?"_ CC asked.

"A few minutes probably."

" _Good, come here as fast as you can, we're at the clubhouse."_ A small bit of static showed that she hung up. Kallen sighed before looking at the destruction around her. The stadium was burning and most Britannian _Knightmares_ had already retreated. She turned around and left for Ashford.

 _Elsewhere…_

Euphie was sitting on Lelouch's bed, waiting for the person that CC called. She changed into a uniform that Nunnally let her borrow a minute ago. She looked at a mirror. The tips of her hair had been singed by the flames earlier. She grabbed a pair of scissors from the bathroom and held them up to her bubblegum pink hair. She quickly slid the scissors through her hair, cutting to neck length. She looked at the piles of hair surrounding her on the ground. before pulling her buns out. She pulled her hair back into the buns, tying all of it. She didn't even look like herself anymore. There was a faint knock at the door. She left the bathroom and watched CC open the door. It was a student of Ashford, she had red hair and blue eyes. She walked in and sat at the table. CC gestured for Euphie to join them at the table, so she did, leaving a confused look on the girl's face. CC sighed.

"Kallen, this is going to be more than a bit complicated, are you ready to know the truth about Zero?" CC asked. Kallen's eyes widened.

"You know who Zero is?" She asked before turning to Euphie. "Also, who's the girl?" Euphie held her hand out for Kallen to shake.

"I'm Euphemia. You probably know who I am, though. Just not what I look like." Kallen blinked in confusion. "You'd probably know me by the name Euphemia Li Britannia." Kallen looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"You can't be serious, what do you have to do with Zero?" Euphie sighed.

"Zero was not only in your class, but was also her brother." CC said.

"Hold on a second, Zero was royalty? And in my class?"

"Maybe you're familiar with the missing prince, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Although, you know him as Lelouch Lamperouge." Kallen was silent, trying to process the information.

 _So I was right...Lelouch was Zero...but a prince?!_

She thought.

"So, what does this have to do with her?" She asked, pointing at Euphie.

"Because, someone has to take Zero's place, don't they?"

"But you?! You're a princess, you just tried to doom the Black Knights, and you just shot your own brother!" Euphie frowned at the mention of that. She had gotten everything left from Lelouch's Geass, including his memories of using it. All the people that had been killed by it...all the people she almost killed because of it…

Before Euphie could reply, CC joined in.

"She is going to become Zero, and you're going to help." She said.

"And why the hell should I?!"

"Because it was Lelouch's final request." Kallen was silent for a second.

"So, that arrogant bastard was Zero all along, huh?" She laughed. "Somehow, I never doubted the idea." She looked at Euphie. "Fine, I'm up for it if you promise that you really are fighting for Japan and not just to hand us all into Cornelia at the earliest convenience." Euphie nodded.

"Fair enough." She paused. "I just watched my brother die for this cause, I'm not backing out now." Kallen sighed.

"You seem pretty serious about this, so I hold up my end, but there's a bit of stuff we should do before bailing from Ashford."

"What do you have to do?"

"Well, first we need to hold some sort of

funeral, there's also a couple of people that just might help us with the right push, and then there's Lelouch's little sister." A door opened behind CC.

"I heard a lot of that." Nunnally said, coming into the room. "I want to help too. I know that I can't do much, but I want to try, for brother." CC nodded.

"Alright Nunnally, I'm sure that we can find some way for you to help." Kallen then got an idea.

"When we leave, let's make it look like a kidnapping. Although, about those people that can help, we can have an actual kidnapping..." Kallen smirked. Nunnally frowned.

"You're talking about the student council, aren't you?" She asked.

"Only some of them, Nina would never help the Black Knights and Suzaku is in the Britannian military." Euphie gasped.

"I forgot about Suzaku!" She said. "He probably thinks I was kidnapped...or worse..." CC then placed Lelouch's body, now in an Ashford Academy uniform, in front of Kallen. She looked at him.

"So he really is gone..." She mumbled and sighed. "Well, someone has to report the corpse." The others looked around and back at Kallen.

"I think that mean you." CC said.

"Why me?"

"I don't attend school here and don't want authorities knowing where I am." CC said.

"I'd get sent to Cornelia if I tried anything too soon." Euphie said.

"I can't exactly go places unsupervised." Nunnally said.

"You'd be the only one that doesn't cause suspicion, hope you know how to act." Kallen sighed as they prepared a cover story.

 _Later..._

Kallen was waiting outside of the school's main office. The cover story was made, all she had to do was play her part, just like a scene in a play. She ran into the office with faked tears running down her face. There were a few teachers in the room, conversing. They watched her run in with his bloody body. Some gasped, while others fainted.

"What the hell happened?!" One asked.

"H-he was crossing the street...near the SAZ ceremony...he was just going to do some stupid gambling when the Black Knights stormed the stadium. A fight broke out and he...oh God..." Kallen mumbled. The teachers were buying every last word. She handed the body to someone. "I have to tell his little sister!" She ran out of the office and towards the clubhouse. She saw the student council having its regular meeting.

 _Right on schedule..._

She saw Nina and Suzaku both gone, leaving Millie, Shirley, and Rivalz in the room with Nunnally. CC and Kallen both barged in, Kallen from a window and CC from a door. CC gagged Millie and Shirley while Kallen gagged Rivalz. Euphie walked in, holding a big duffle bag. She looked at a clock to see that it was just before four. She turned to see the confused faces of the student council members.

"I'm quite sorry about this, but there are some things that we'll need you for." Euphie said as the trio were being tied up. Nunnally frowned.

"We'll explain everything soon, just trust us for now." She said. CC then proceeded to knock them out.

 _Why do I get the feeling that my life is only going to become more chaotic from now on?_

Euphie thought as they dragged their prisoners away.

 **I really wanted a kidnapping**

 **CC: Well, that happened**

 **Euphie: So...Geass?**

 **NM: Lelouch's Geass is going to play into some subplots later on, and, yes, Euphie's left eye is permanently violet now**

 **Euphie: (Looks at fans) I, Euphemia Li Britannia, command you, bug NM in the reviews!**

 **NM: You weren't supposed to say that /:l**

 **CC: Have fun with that**

 **To the reviews~!**

 **Republic: Thanks~!**

 **GoldenPiggy: Interesting ideas...who knows if they'll show up in the future...dun dun dun! And maybe Kallen-cakes? I don't know...meh...**

 **Lifeswordpa: Hehehe...spoilers!**

 **SwarmQueen43: Thanks for the fav~!**

 **patrick the almighty observer: Isn't it, though? Quite interesting how one small change can cause their destinies to unfold into a completely different shape...**

 **Guest: My best friend's idea...honest...also...hehehe...spoilers~!**

 **That's all for now!**

 **See you next time~!**

 **Bye~!**


	4. Where He Went

**Updates~!**

 **NM: I like this story too much and my idea farm is working too well**

 **CC: Go update something else for once**

 **NM: But...those subplots though...**

 **Enjoy~!**

Euphie looked around. The mobile command center was currently empty, allowing her group to slip in with ease. They made their way upstairs, carrying their prisoners and Nunnally (leaving her wheelchair in a closet). Euphie changed into Zero's outfit. It was a bit large on her and had some dirt from all the hell it had gone through. Lelouch had multiple of the outfits, thankfully. So it didn't have a bullet hole in the middle of it. She looked at the cape next to her, but didn't want to bother with the crazy contraption her brother made.

She pulled the buns out of her newly shortened hair and let it fall around her neck. She pulled out her golden heart shaped earring and left them on the desk in front of her. A rustling sound echoed through the room and Euphie turned to see Rivalz and the others waking up. CC and Kallen were off to the side of the room and Nunnally was in a chair next to Euphie. Rivalz looked around, shocked to see Kallen in a Black Knight's uniform.

"I should've known." Millie said. Shirley looked at Euphie.

"So, you're the person that killed my father." She said. "Why? Did you have to cause all that damage? Was it necessary to destroy so many lives?!" Euphie sighed.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I'm not the one responsible for your father's death." She said.

"Then who is?!" Shirley demanded.

"The original Zero, who is no longer with us." She said grimly. Kallen cringed.

"If you really want to blame anyone, Shirley, blame me." She said. Shirley looked at her. "I was the one who caused the explosion that destroyed the mountainside and caused the rockslide. If you want to blame anyone, blame me." Millie looked at Euphie.

"What did you mean by original Zero? What do you want with students?" She asked. Euphie looked her in the eyes.

"You know the boy Lelouch Lamperouge, correct?" She asked and they nodded. "Well, he has a kind of complicated past." Millie looked down, already knowing the story. "You see, Nunnally and her brother were, at one point, heirs to the throne." Rivalz and Shirley both gasped.

"You can't be serious! You don't buy this load of bull, right prez?" He turned to Millie. She shook her head.

"Rivalz, she isn't lying. The reason the Ashford family lost their nobility and Lelouch and Nunnally don't have parents is because they're the missing Vi Britannia children. My family has been hiding them for the past few years." She looked at Euphie. "I want to know how you found out."

"I've been helping my older sister look for them for the past few years. It's why we came here in the first place. Becoming Sub-viceroy was the best way to look for them." Euphie said. Millie's eyes widened.

"You-you're Euphemia Li Britannia?!" Shirley asked. Euphie smiled.

"Not anymore." She grasped onto the Zero mask in her hand tightly. "I have a new role to play now."

"Hold up, what do Lelouch and you have to do with Zero?" Rivalz asked.

"This should make sense. Lelouch wanted to destroy this world and build another for his sister. What would be the best way of doing that?" Euphie paused. "But then...I messed up..." She clenched the helmet even tighter. She sighed and looked down. "The reason that I had to step into the role of Zero is because..." She paused. "Lelouch is dead." She said. Rivalz looked like he might have a panic attack. Shirley just looked down and Millie just stared in shock.

"What happened to him?" Rivalz asked, looking down at the ground. "I have to know, I always thought of him as my best friend, but now there's this whole side of him I never knew existed. So, please, tell me how he died." Euphie looked at the boy. It was a fair request, although they would never trust her if they knew the whole truth.

"I...I can't believe it...but I shot him first. I tried to take him to safety, but a few nearby soldiers saw me with Zero and thought the worst, they...they finished him…" She said, tightly gripping the mask. A single tear fell down her face. Rivalz looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you." He said.

 _If only he knew…_

Euphie thought.

CC untied the trio.

"You all can leave now, agreeing to not tell a soul, die here, or join us." CC said. Miley looked CC in the eyes.

"I can't reject Zero or the Black Knight's beliefs anymore. I would like to join you." She said firmly.

"Hold on, prez!" Rivalz said. "It's one thing to understand their motives, but it's another to become a full on terrorist!"

"He's right, wait just a minute. Are you sure about this?" She nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't." CC smiled.

 _Lelouch, after all these long years, I think I finally understand the meaning of friendship...and what loyal friends you had…_

CC thought. Euphie sat down in front of the desk that once belonged to her brother. Kallen handed her a Zero mask.

"What's this for?" Euphie asked, looking at the mask in her hands.

"Well, this one has an improved voice changer. Can't have you out there sounding like a dead princess, now can we?" Euphie nodded and took the mask. She yawned loudly.

"I guess it really has been a long day…" She spun the chair around, facing the newest recruits. "Kallen, I assume you'll get them uniforms? They're going to need them. Also, you, Rivalz, do you have any _Kingtmare_ piloting experience at all?" She asked. He shook his head.

"But, I do know the basic controls and I can learn how to."

"Kallen, one more thing, show him how to pilot a basic sixth generation frame, got it? Today opened a big can of worms and there's going to be a big battle soon." Kallen nodded and led the trio away. Euphie yawned again, but this time the sign of Geass appeared in her eye. She then closed her eyes.

The next thing Euphie saw was a man slightly taller than her with black hair facing away from her. He was wearing the outfit of Zero. He turned to face her.

"Lelouch?!" Euphie exclaimed. He sighed. He opened his eyes, revealing his right one to be deep violet and the other a pale blue.

"You're already a better Zero than me, Euphie." He said. "I never would've thought to recruit them, but here you are, telling them my life story and putting Rivalz in a _Knightmare_. You truly are something else." Euphie looked around. It looked like the same void that she and CC made their contract in, but instead of plain whiteness and blackness they were as colorful as they normally were.

"Lelouch...how..? I shot you..! You're dead!" She said, backing away in fear.

"Did you already forget our contract?" She looked confused. "Not only did you make a contract with CC to obtain Geass, you made a contract with me that very same moment. This is C's world and before I can move on, I need to finish showing you how to truly be Zero." A chair appeared behind him and a table in front of him. He removed a cloth from the top of the table, revealing a chess board. Euphie watched as a chair appeared on the other side of the table. She sat down in front of the black set of pieces. "Are you ready to begin?" She sat in front of the board.

"What does this have to do with becoming Zero?" Euphie asked.

"Zero is an idea, freedom, however, Zero is also a mastermind and the person who is putting that idea into motion until it becomes reality." Lelouch picked up a white pawn. "And thus, Zero is the black king, leading his pawns into battle in order to defeat the white pawns of Britannia and, eventually, destroy their king." He placed the piece back on the board. Euphie analyzed it. She picked up a black pawn and placed it back down elsewhere. The game went on for hours. The two trying to outsmart each other and predict the other's moves. Eventually, however, checkmate was called. "That's checkmate." Lelouch said, pulling the black king off the board and claiming it as his own. Euphie looked at the board.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked.

"It's simple, you just don't know the game well enough to play it this way yet. Don't worry, I won't stop helping you until you manage to best me at what I do best." The two played game after game of chess. Every time, though, Lelouch called checkmate. As the time flew by, Euphie began to strategize more, her plans became more elaborate, and she even fooled Lelouch into placing his pieces exactly where she wanted them. The two talked through every game. Euphie, curious about the Black Knights and Geass, and Lelouch, wondering how everyone took the news. That is, until one particular question came up. "What are you going to do about Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

"What will I do about him?"

"He's the Black Knight's biggest threat and thus your greatest enemy, but he was also your lover, was he not?" Euphie looked down sadly.

"Right after you died, there was a huge explosion. I ran off and CC took me away after, but Suzaku most likely thinks I died in that explosion. He probably thinks that he failed to save me." Euphie said.

"I see, so, if you had the chance, would you kill him?" Euphie was startled by the question.

"I don't know if I'd ever be able to forgive myself if I did."

"That doesn't matter, if you are going to be Zero then you must accept the deaths of those closest to you as a consequence of freeing the world." Euphie analyzed the board in silence before realizing something.

"Checkmate." She declared. Lelouch looked down in surprise. He watched her queen topple his king. She elegantly grabbed the white king off the board, claiming it. Lelouch clapped for her.

"Good job, Euphie. You finally managed to win." He said with a smile on his face. "Please, protect Nunnally. That is why Zero was created. Zero was created to make the perfect world where she can be happy." Lelouch looked her in the eyes. His mismatched eyes stared into hers.

"Of course. I am a knight for justice, after all." He smiled at her. The chess pieces disappeared one by one until the board was completely empty. Lelouch folded the board in half and set it back on the table, which then sunk into nothingness. He stood up and his chair disappeared.

"There is one last thing I have to show you. The true nature of those in the royal family." He hugged her tightly and the mark of Geass appeared in her eye. She closed her eyes and watched the memories of her sibling doing terrible things. Clovis ordering the extermination of the Shinjuku ghetto, Cornelia doing the same to lure Zero out of hiding, and the death of Marianne. Lelouch backed away from her slowly. "Now you know the true reason behind Zero's existence." Euphie watched as he turned around and began to walk away. "Goodbye, Euphemia." He said. She watched in horror as he began to fade away.

"No wait! Don't go! I need you!" She cried. He turned around and smiled.

"I never said I was leaving, I'm simply going to the other side." He said. "Farewell, dear sister." He completely disappeared, leaving Euphie alone in the void. She screamed into the emptiness.

"Why? Why did you leave?" She asked. A faint beeping sound echoed through the whiteness. She looked around, but saw nothing. It slowly got louder and louder. She blinked a few times to see color slowly filling the world.

" _Euphemia? Are you finally returning?!"_ A voice said. The blurry colors and lines straightened themselves out into a person.

"CC? Where am I?" CC looked ecstatic to see Euphie awake.

"You're in the hospital."

"What? How did I get here?"

"You fell asleep and slipped into a coma unexpectedly."

"How long was I sleeping?"

"One year." Euphie gasped.

"What happened while I was out?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge and Euphemia Li Britannia are now both officially dead in the records, Zero has gone MIA, and Nunnally is on a missing persons list in this area. That trio Kallen decided to bring to the Black Knights have become very promising. Rivalz is an excellent pilot, Millie works in media, and Shirley helps recruit. Well, they all were in the Black Knights, and still are, but we've hit a slight bump in the road." CC paused. "You disappeared, and between that and the already existing rumors that Zero died at the SAZ only weakened the Black Knights. Cornelia's forces met ours in the Tokyo settlement and she quickly defeated us. Although, when we fled, Nunnally…"

"What happened to her? Please tell me!" CC looked down sadly.

"She...she was captured along with several of our members. Britannia plans to execute the officers, but they made Nunnally the viceroy of Area 11." Euphie sat up.

"Well then, we've got to move quickly if we want to rescue her." She said. CC smiled, but it was soon replaced with a look of caution.

"Are you sure you're ready?" The symbol of Geass appeared in Euphie's eye.

"Of course."

 _Later…_

Kallen walked through the halls of Ashford Academy's clubhouse. CC called her earlier and told her that Zero had returned. She noticed a closed door a leaned closer to knock before a rather disturbing sound hit her ears. Euphie was groaning and grunting while CC was laughing.

" _Why is this so tight?!"_ Euphie yelled.

" _Just undo it and try again, we have a bit to clean up before Kallen shows up."_ Kallen leaned closer and pressed her ear against the door only to hear more grunting and moaning.

 _What the hell are they doing in there?!_

She thought.

" _It won't come undone. How can someone wear this?!"_ Euphie asked. CC continued laughing. Kallen backed away, horrified. She heard shuffling and laughing coming from the room.

" _Here, let me."_ Kallen heard people moving around and clothes rubbing against each other. " _Better?"_ Kallen backed away before the door opened.

 _Meanwhile…_

Euphie put on Zero's outfit quickly. She pulled the cape out of a duffle bag and began trying to figure it out. She threw it over her shoulders and it locked into place. She tried to adjust it, without luck. It wouldn't budge.

"Why is this so tight?!" She yelled.

"Just undo it and try again, we have a bit to clean up before Kallen shows up." CC said, laughing. Euphie looked around and saw clothing articles discarded all over the room. She moaned in disappointment and began attempting to take it off.

"It won't come undone. How can someone wear this?!" She asked as CC laughed.

"Here, let me." CC grabbed the cape and wrapped it around Euphie again, only looser. "Better?' Euphie nodded. CC picked up the discarded school uniform and duffle bag. Euphie sighed and opened the door. A disturbed Kallen stood in the hallway. She blinked a few times.

"What is it?" Euphie asked. Kallen silently walked into the room and heard the door close behind her.

"Zero is back, how will we tell the world?" CC asked.

"You said lots of the Black Knights got arrested, right?" CC nodded. Euphie smirked. "We'll break them out." Kallen's eyes looked like they would pop out of her head.

"You can't be serious! You're Zero in name only, princess. There's no way you could pull that off!" Euphie laughed.

"Watch me pull it off, and then the rebellion will begin again." Kallen looked at CC for help in disapproving Euphie's plan, but the immortal said nothing. "You're seriously going with this?!"

"I'm simply allowing her to go through with her plans, Lelouch chose her to be Zero for a reason." Kallen sighed.

"Fine, I'll help you. If you manage to pull this off then you'll have my respect and trust." She held her hand out. Euphie shook it.

"Now, how many _Knightmares_ do we have and how many pilots do we have?" Euphie asked.

"Well, there's me and the _Guren_ , Rivalz can pilot anything as long as it's not too complex, and a few _Sutherlands_ and pilots." Kallen answered.

"So, we're at a major disadvantage. It's about time for Zero to return!"

 _Later…_

Euphie smiled at her work. She was currently standing right in front of her sister's knight, Dalton. Apparently, her former knight, Guilford had died in the battle for Tokyo last year. Their _Knightmares_ positioned for battle.

"I have a question for you, Dalton. What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil, or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?" Euphie asked, grateful for the voice changing microphone. CC sat in her own _Knightmare_ puzzling the question.

"It's a paradox, no matter what evil remains." Dalton seemed to ignored the question.

"In the name of Corneila and Britannia, I choose justice!" He charged after Euphie. She smirked.

"Do it, now!" Rivalz smiled and flipped a switch.

 _Earlier…_

"I need you to do this in just a few hours, think you can?" He saluted.

"Of course Zero." He took the rough idea for electromagnetic field generators and disablers out of her hands and got to work. He only made enough for a small field, but it was more than enough.

 _Later…_

Euphie watched as Britannian _Knightmares_ got crushed as if they were nothing more than tin foil. The platform they were on was beginning to collapse. Kallen watched the scene play out.

"Well, damn, she really did it." She mumbled. Rivalz turned the magnets off.

"To all Black Knights!" Euphie called out. "Rescue our comrades!" The few remaining Britannian's quickly retreated, leaving Euphie to rescue the Black Knights. She slipped her helmet on.

 _Lelouch...I'll do this...for you…_

She exited the _Knightmare_ when the Black Knights were freed.

"Attention everyone! I am Zero! And I have returned to change everything!"

 **Oh man that was long!**

 **NM: (Stretches) tired…**

 **Euphie: That was huge…**

 **NM: Hyena lord said that this should end with Zero's return**

 **ALSO**

 **ATTENTION**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY NM~!**

 **NM is two years old now! As a celebration I'll push myself extra hard and update everything I can today and tomorrow!**

 **CC: Happy birthday, now you're one year older and your life still isn't over**

 **To the reviews~!**

 **Lordban: Just you wait for it…(smirking…)**

 **patrick the almighty observer: Now you know, can't wait to write badsh*t crazy Suzaku :D, and yep!**

 **Sleipnir34: Shhh...don't judge Code Geass logic…I honestly just thought it'd look cool :P**

 **HE-SpecOps: I've had issues about this sort of thing, I've been working on it and it's gotten better, as for plotholes and that stuff, thanks! And, don't worry, I have the best idea farm *coughhyenalordcough* and lots of ideas involving them...even tragic ones...and thanks~! :D**

 **Matsukaze Tenma: Good! I'd hope it's interesting, and there's your update~!**

 **See you all next time!**

 **Bye~!**

 **(Pst, fanfic birthday was yesterday, but I didn't upload this till today…)**


End file.
